vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup)
Summary The Player is the name of the main character in Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup. They are attempting to obtain the Orb of Zot and make it out alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Varies Origin: Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Varies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Aura, Magic, Blessed, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage incorporeal souls and ghosts), Immortality (Type 1, via Amulet of Vitality) Flight (via Big Wings, Potion of Flight, Obsidian Axe, Frostbite, Ring of Flight), Information Analysis (via Scroll of Identify), Enhanced Senses (via Acute Vision, Antannae, Eyeballs, Obsidian Axe, Detect Gold), Pain Manipulation (via Agony, Excruciating Wounds, Pain, Scepter of Torment, Scroll of Magic Mapping), Reactive Evolution (via Evolution, Elemental Adaptation), Air Manipulation (via Airstrike, Mephitic Cloud, Poisonous Vapours, Swiftness), Necromancy (via Animate Dead, Animate Skeleton, Borgnjor's Vile Clutch, Death Channel, Sword of Zonguldrok, Staff of Death, Recieve Corpses, Animate Remains), Resurrection (via Animate Dead, Animate Skeleton, Borgnjor's Vile Clutch, Death Channel, Sword of Zonguldrok, Recieve Corpses, Enslave Soul), Teleportation (via Blink, Controlled Blink, Disjunction, Portal Projectile, Recall, Teleport Other, Scroll of Blinking, Scroll of Teleportation, Shadow Step, Transference), Regeneration (Mid-Low, via Regenerate), Durability Negation (via Staff of Dispater, Damnation, Hurl Hellfire), Mind Manipulation (via Alistairs Intoxication, Confuse, Confusing Touch, Mephitic Cloud, Needle of Confusion, Potion of Brilliance, Potion of Ambrosia, Recite), Transformation (via Beastly Appendages, Blade Hands, Dragon Form, Hydra Form, Ice Form, Necromutation, Spider Form, Statue Form, Potion of Lignification), Ice Manipulation (via Bolt of Cold, Freeze, Freezing Cloud, Glaciate, Ozocubu's Armour, Simulacra, Throw Frost, Throw Icicle, Frostbite, Passive Freeze, Ring of Ice, Staff of Cold, Upheavel), Madness Manipulation (via Recite), Statistics Reduction (via Bolt of Draining, Metabolic Englaciation, Slow, Curare Needle, Snakebite), Curse Manipulation (via Scythe of Curses), Fire Manipulation (via Bolt of Fire, Conjure Flame, Firestorm, Fireball, Flame Tongue, Ignition, Ring of Flames, Sticky Flame, Throw Flame, Firestarter, Scroll of Immolation, Ring of Fire, Staff of Fire, Upheavel), Magma Manipulation (via Bolt of Magma), Reactive Power Level (via Wyrmbane), Healing (via Borgnjor's Revivification, Potion of Heal Wounds, Lesser Healing, Heal Other, Purification, Idealize), Summoning (via Aura of Abjuration, Call Canine Familiar, Call Imp, Summon Small Mammal, Dragon's Call, Haunt, Infestation, Monstrous Menagerie, Spectral Weapon, Spellforged Servitor, Summon Butterflies, Summon Demon, Summon Greater Demon, Summon Forest, Summon Guardian Golem, Summon Horrible Things, Summon Hydra, Summon Ice Beast, Summon Mana Viper, Summon Small Mammal, Scepter of Asmodeus, Obsidian Axe, Ratskin Cloak, Recall, Lesser Servant of Makhleb, Greater Servant of Makhleb, Request Jelly, Brothers in Arms, Summon Divine Warrior), Fear Manipulation (via Cause Fear, Scroll of Fear), Electricity Manipulation (via Chain Lightning, Conjure Ball Lightning, Lightning Bolt, Shock, Static Discharge, Upheavel), Holy Manipulation (via Zealot's Sword, Scroll of Holy Word, Recite, Cleansing Flame), Light Manipulation (via Corona, Eos, Cloak of Starlight, Sunlight, Recite), Biological Manipulation (via Corpse Rot, Potion of Mutation, Recite), Attack Reflection (via Amulet of Reflection, Warlock's Mirror, Enemy Mirror), Corruption (via Corrupt, Corrupt Your Weapon), Darkness Manipulation (via Darkness, Shadow Creatures, Robe of Night, Umbra), Perception Manipulation (via Dazzling Spray), Berserk Mode (via Discord, Needle of Berserk, Potion of Berserk, Amulet of Rage), Sleep Manipulation (via Ensorcelled Hibernation, Needles of Sleeping), Gravity Manipulation (via Gell's Gravitas), Transmutation (via Ignite Poison, Irradiation, Leda's Liquefaction, Sticks to Snakes, Plutonium Sword, Glaive of Prune, Golden Touch, Slimify, Recite, Alistair's Intoxication), Hellfire Manipulation (via Hurl Hellfire), Statistics Amplification (via Infusion, Song of Slaying, Potion of Haste, Potion of Might, Skullcrusher, Robe of Augmentation, Idealise), Explosion Manipulation (via Inner Fire, Iskenderun's Mystic Blast, Lee's Rapid Deconstruction, Devastator, Firestarter, Scroll of Immolation), Invisibility (via Invisible), Metal Manipulation (via Iron Shot), Water Manipulation (via Rain), Energy Manipulation (via Irradiation, Iskenderun's Battlesphere, Iskenderun's Mystic Blast, Magic Dart, Searing Ray), Power Nullification (via Potion of Cancellation, Silence, Yara's Violent Unravelling, Spellbinder, Scroll of Silence, Scroll of Vulnerability, Protection from Harm, Divine Protection, Recite), BFR (Can send enemies to the Abyss), Earth Manipulation (via Lehudib's Crystal Spear, Sandblast, Shatter, Upheavel), Telekinesis (via Lesser Beckoning), Chaos Manipulation (via Mace of Variability), Corrosion Inducement (via Punk), Homing Attack (via Magic Dart, Orb of Destruction), Deconstruction (via Wand of Disintegration), Portal Creation (via Malign Gateway, Passage of Golubria), Poison Manipulation (via Mephitic Cloud, Olgreb's Toxic Radiance, Poison Arrow, Poisonous Vapours, Curare Needle, Sting, Venom Bolt, Poison Breath, Stinger, Staff of Olgreb, Trident of the Octopus King, Snakebite, Alistair's Intoxication), Attack Absorption (via Gelatinous Body), Heat Manipulation (via Ozocubu's Refrigeration, Maxwell's Thermic Engine), Intangibility (via Passwall, Ring of Phasing), Petrification (via Petrify), Time Manipulation (via Bend Time), Animated Shadow (via Shadow Creatures), Spatial Manipulation (via Shroud of Golubria, Bend Space), Sound Manipulation (via Silence, Scroll of Noise, Scroll of Silence), Paralysis Inducement (via Needle of Paralysis, Solo Time), Life Manipulation (via Sticks to Snakes, Tukima's Dance, Vampiric Draining, Vampire's Tooth, Leech, Drain Life), Blood Manipulation (via Sublimation of Blood), Plant Manipulation (via Summon Forest, Growth), Creation (via Summon Lightning Spire, Scroll of Acquiremen), Radiation Manipulation (via Yara's Violent Unravelling), Acid Manipulation (via Acidic Bite), Memory Manipulation (via Scroll of Amnesia), Weather Manipulation (via Storm Bow, Robe of Clouds, Storm Shield), Smoke Manipulation (via Scroll of Fog, Cloak of the Thief, Bleed Smoke), Matter Manipulation (via Fungal Bloom), Sealing (via Imprison). Resistance to the following: Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Life Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Teleportation, Statistics Reduction, Disease Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Even some of their most basic abilities can freeze enemies solid, should have dozens of spells superior to this) Speed: Unknown (Due to the graphical nature of the game, speed feats are hard to discern) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Can however survive stronger attacks with things such as a Mana Shield) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters to hundreds of meters with various spells, up to Low Multiversal with some teleportation abilities Standard Equipment: Many artefacts, potions, scrolls, spell books, comestibles and wands Intelligence: Very high (Able to memorize many spells at once, can fight through the entire dungeon and obtain the Orb of Zot) Weaknesses: Some forms of teleportation are random, some abilities drain both health and mana, spells can potentially be miscast Notable Attacks/Techniques: This is only a list of notable spells, for all the spells see here. For a list of mutations and god abilities, see here and here *'Poisonous Vapours:' Turns the air around a targeted creature poisonous. Exceedingly little poison is created, generally just enough to poison the target before dispersing. *'Swiftness:' Calls forth winds to greatly increase the caster's movement speed. After the effect ends, the caster's movements will be sluggish for a time. *'Mephitic Cloud:' Conjures up a short-lived cloud of noxious fumes, which may cause confusion. *'Deflect Missiles:' Protects the caster from all kinds of projectile attacks, making them significantly easier to dodge. It is highly effective against both single-target and penetrating attacks. Each time a missile is deflected the spell has a chance of expiring, with a lower chance of expiry at high power. *'Tornado:' This spell turns the air around the caster in a mighty vortex, doing tremendous damage to everyone caught in it. Those affected will also be swept up into the air and tossed around. Only the eye of the storm is a safe place, and it follows the caster. *'Regeneration:' Reanimates parts of the caster's wounds. This unnatural act dramatically but temporarily increases the caster's health regeneration, while also speeding their metabolism. *'Ring of Flames:' Surrounds the caster with a mobile ring of searing flame, and keeps other fire clouds away from the caster. This spell attunes the caster to the forces of fire, increasing the power of their fire magic and giving protection from fire. However, it also makes them much more susceptible to cold. *'Death's Door:' Renders the caster nigh invulnerable to harm for a brief period, but brings them dangerously close to death in the process. So close, in fact, that the body believes itself to be dead — healing effects will do nothing. *'Irradiate:' Transmutes an ultra-thin layer of the caster's skin (or equivalent) directly into pure magical energy, blasting and deforming adjacent creatures. The caster is not left entirely unaffected; some of the magic lingers, enough to leave them dangerously contaminated after a few castings. *'Petrify:' Petrifies a targeted creature. If successful, the target is slowed down for a while until it is temporarily turned into stone. In this state, the target will take less damage upon being hit. *'Shatter:' Causes an enormous burst of concussive force around the caster. Flying and gelatinous creatures can escape the worst effects, and insubstantial creatures are entirely uneffected, but all others will be gravely injured by the blast. It may also destroy nearby walls. *'Confusing Touch:' Enchants the caster's dominant hand with magical energy. This energy is released when the caster touches a monster, and may induce a state of confusion in the monster. The caster's attacks do no damage while attempting to touch a monster in this way. *'Enscorcelled Hibernation:' Lowers its target's metabolic rate, inducing hibernation. After awakening, the target will be unable to be put to sleep again for some time. *'Cause Fear:' Causes fear in those near to the caster. Adventurers suffering from this effect find that extremely loud noises, such as those produced by lightning or scrolls of noise, will disrupt it, as will leaving the caster's line of sight. *'Ozocubo's Refrigeration:' This spell drains the heat from the caster and his or her surroundings, causing harm to all creatures not resistant to cold. *'Agony:' Cuts the resilience of a target creature in half. This damage is never directly lethal. *'Death Channel:' Raises living creatures slain by the caster and their allies, reducing them to a state of spectral slavery. *'Shadow Creatures:' Creates replicas of creatures native to the caster's current location, weaving them from shadows and threads of Abyssal matter. *'Summon Horrible Things:' Opens a gate to the Abyss and calls through one or more hideous abominations from that dreadful place. The opening of the gate may drain a portion of the caster's intellect. *'Teleport Other:' Randomly translocates a targeted creature. *'Controlled Blink:' Translocates the caster a short distance, with precise control. Be wary that controlled translocations will cause the subject to become contaminated with magical energy. *'Yara's Violent Unraveling:' Tears apart the bonds that bind enchantments to the target creature, transforming the magic into a spray of deadly, mutagenic radiation. *'Dragon Form:' Transforms the caster into a mighty, fire-breathing dragon. The caster becomes highly resistant to fire and resistant to poison, but vulnerable to cold. The caster becomes able to deal incredible damage in melee combat, and they become much more robust, although their evasiveness is reduced. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Air Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Magma Users Category:Healers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sleep Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Space Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Life Users Category:Blood Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Lance Users Category:Trident Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Whip Users Category:Club Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup